


Oracle

by Rowanmoonlight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe has a big ol’ crush on Oracle, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Eventual Adrienette - Freeform, Gen, Marinette is a disaster bi, Minor Mentions of Violence, Multi, and a superhero, bunnyx is mentoring marinette, marinette can travel to different dimensions, marinette has seen some shit, marinette is a vigilante, minor mentions of depression, shes got a lot going on, the other relationships tagged are only seen in other dimensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanmoonlight/pseuds/Rowanmoonlight
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a perfectly normal girl with a perfectly normal family. Except she had a secret. And not her usual one. When Marinette fell asleep, or occasionally during the day, she traveled to other dimensions.It started when she was four. She would dream of endless stars and worlds floating in the void. Eventually she would drift into one and find herself in familiar streets. When she woke up she would tell her parents stories of things that never happened. They grew concerned but doctors told them that it was just an overactive imagination.From then on she kept her strange dreams to herself, more content to share new design ideas with her parents. But in secret, when she slept or had free time, she learned about these other worlds. And eventually, she found a mentor who could also dimension hop.As the time nears for her to be Ladybug, Marinette starts to influence her world with what she has seen. As a mysterious online presence and an occasionally seen vigilante, Marinette becomes Oracle before she dons the red and black spots.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adult Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, One sided Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A six year old Marinette meets Bunnyx after having her powers for two years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Miraculous fan fiction and ao3 post but I have written before. Please keep that in mind as I try to improve my writing!

After over two years of stumbling through different versions of Paris, Marinette discovered someone she hadn’t seen before. A woman with bright pink hair dressed in a bunny superhero costume with an umbrella across her back. Now Marinette had seen superheroes since she was four, but they were usually a cat and ladybug, never a bunny. The woman stared at her. Marinette stared back. “You shouldn’t be here,” the woman eventually said kindly.

“Why? I come here all the time. It’s not always here here, but I've seen places like it.” This strange woman seemed trustworthy for some reason.

The bunny woman suddenly laughed and knelt down beside Marinette, “I guess that’s fair little one. I haven’t met a you who can dimension hop before. And I have met a lot of you.”

“What’s dimension hopping? Are you like me?” Marinette swore the world was spinning, could someone be like her?

“Not exactly like you, but similar. Dimension hopping is how you are getting here, and to the other heres. I can do it too, but only when I am given power by something else. You can just do it all by yourself, can’t you.”

A frown crossed Marinette’s face, “Yeah, but mommy and daddy say that I’m just dreaming. Are you a dream?”

“No, I’m not a dream and you aren’t dreaming. But I can help you control your power, does that sound okay?” The woman asks, looking Marinette in the eyes.

“I’m not s’posed to talk to strangers though.”

“Oh, we aren’t really strangers. I’ve met a lot of yous and we are usually friends. My name is Bunnyx when I’m in this costume.”

“Are you a superhero? Do you know Ladybug and Chat Noir? Wait, is there a Ladybug and Chat Noir here?”

“Yes, I am a superhero and I know Ladybug and Chat Noir. They exist here but they are adults already.”

Marinette thinks hard for a second before deciding, “I guess we aren’t strangers then, I know that sometimes I am Ladybug. How are you going to help me control my power?”

“With this,” Bunnyx gestured with her umbrella and a white hole opens up. “Come on in, this is my burrow.”

Curious, and without any sense of possible danger as a six year old, Marinette steps into the white portal. Inside there are hundreds of thousands of visible windows into other worlds. It’s different from when she sees all of the stars and floating universes among them, but somewhat similar.

Bunnyx points at all of the portals. “Those are all of my portals to other worlds, I only use them to change events if something goes terribly wrong, but I like to visit. This is where I can train you, since our powers are kind of similar.”

“So how did you get your power if you aren’t exactly like me?”

“Oh right, you don’t know about the miraculous. Fluff, counterclockwise!” A white light surrounds Bunnyx and suddenly she is just in black and green clothes.

“You look familiar.” Marinette then catches sight of a small floating animal, “Oh my god what is that! It is so cute!”

“You might know mini me from your world, my name is Alix and this is Fluff.”

The floating rabbit then began to talk to Marinette’s delight. “My name is Fluff and I am a Kwami. When a person holds my miraculous, a jewel of immense power, and speaks the right words they are transformed into a superhero! Alix is my holder and I give her the power to go to different worlds when she is Bunnyx.”

“Wait, then how are we here if she isn’t Bunnyx right now? Whenever Ladybug can’t use her Lucky Charm it disappears.”

“Oh, you’re perceptive. I like you! As a Kwami I have my own power and can hold open burrow as long as I like.”

Then, the world starts to darken around Marinette. “I’m going to wake up now. How will I find you again?”

Fluff answers, “Don’t worry, you aren’t the first world hopper I’ve met. I’ll make my burrow visible to you when you fall asleep again. It will look like a big ball of white. Bye bun!”

“Bye mini bug!” Bunnyx calls as Marinette disappears.

Marinette wake up and for once, she’s cheerful about it and has a smile on her face. Now she knows that she isn’t crazy and there is another person that can travel like her.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette’s vigilante persona is introduced and Chloe’s redemption begins with a crush on a mysterious girl that listened when no one else did

“Marinette! Marinette wake up! You don’t want to spend your whole summer in bed do you?” An exasperated voice drifts up to the blanket cocoon that is Marinette. 

Suddenly the blankets are ripped off and the cold air hits Marinette, waking her up. “Maman! It’s summer, let me sleep in!” 

She prepares to drift off again but is stopped by a spray of water. Looking up, Marinette’s mother is holding a spray bottle filled with water and ice cubes. 

Marinette drowsily sits up again, “Betrayal! I need my sleep maman.” 

“What you need is a good breakfast. Your father is already downstairs with a plate ready for you.” The small figure of Sabine Cheng retreats down the trap door, leaving Marinette alone. 

Marinette quickly pulls a notebook and pen out from under her pillow. If she’s up she may as well write about where she went last night. Bunnyx had given her an extra night off, claiming she needed to have fun since school was over. Marinette took the chance to fall asleep early and explore a new world as much as she could. 

As Marinette wrote in her World Notes #9 she blushed at the memories of last night’s adventure. She had found a newer universe that she hadn’t explored yet. Upon entering and finding herself as an older teen she quickly discovered that her alternate was dating Alya Cesaire. Marinette had seen Alya in most dimensions and she was usually her best friend. However, watching the Altinette and Alya go on a date confirmed that they were much more than friends in this dimension. 

More interesting than the date was the akuma attack. Marinette was very familiar by akuma attacks by now and had seen countless akuma taken down by countless heroes. The most popular combination was a ladybug Marinette and a black cat Adrien Agreste. In this world the Altinette was indeed Ladybug-with a very nice costume Marinette noticed-but she transformed right in front of Alya. Alya then transformed into the black cat hero of this world. It was like watching a soap opera if Marinette’s front row seat was behind a dumpster in a random alley.

Finishing off the story of how the two heroes defeated the akuma, Marinette contemplated her notebook. She had been writing down what happened in other dimensions since she could write legibly and was already on number nine. Actually, the notebook was straining against its spine and on its final pages, it may be time for number ten soon. 

Rehiding the World Notes #9 under her pillow, Marinette quickly got dressed and went downstairs. She was immediately squeezed so hard she felt like a cheap squeak toy. “Good morning to you too Papa.” 

“It’s almost afternoon though my little macaron. I wonder where you got your late rising from, certainly not your mother or me!” Marinette’s father ruffled her hair and slid her a plate. 

After taking a bite Marinette replied, “But you two are obligated to get up before dawn for the bakery. It’s summer now so that means I get to sleep in!” 

Sabine slips into the room to retrieve an order for a customer. “All this free time and all you want to do is sleep,” she shakes her head and disappears with a pastry box in hand. 

“Why don’t you go to the park and get some design inspiration. You haven’t had time to in a while.” 

“That sounds great papa. I’ll be back in a little bit!” Marinette finishes off her food and grabs her design backpack, heading out the door. 

Tom Dupain-Cheng chuckles, a little bit means several hours with his daughter immersed in designing.

\- 

Marinette finds an empty bench in the park and pulls out her large sketchbook. After seeing her alternate’s Ladybug costume she feels inspired. After an hour and half she triumphantly holds up her sketchbook with a newly finished romper sketch. 

The romper will be a dark red with large pockets on the shorts. There will be a thin, black belt to go with it that has little red dots. The top half of the romper will have different sized black spots artistically placed like her alternate’s costume. The buttons will be little ladybugs that she can also attach a short cape to. The cape itself will be a brighter red with black flowers sewn on and a black inside. 

Overall, Marinette is quite pleased with the sketch and decides that she’ll start making it as soon as possible. Then she packs up her notebooks and sketching supplies into their little compartments. Marinette then walks over to the park bathroom, makes sure that it’s empty and nobody is around, and slips inside. 

Once inside, Marinette carefully pulls out her laptop and a folded outfit. She unfolds the clothes and begins to change into them. She is wearing black athletic leggings with closable pockets added all down the sides. The top is a dark blue stretchy fabric with nothing on it but an eye on her chest with a spiral in place of the pupil. Marinette pulled on her blue gloves next, and finally her mask. It wasn’t just some domino mask, it covered her hair and face except for her eyes. She had even asked Bunnyx to find someone who could install a voice manipulator into the mouthpiece. 

Pulling on her sturdy black combat boots, Marinette was ready. She pulled open the laptop and set it up so she was in view of the camera. Alix had Fluff mess with the laptop because Kwamis and technology don’t mix, making it utterly untraceable. 

Marinette started to record. 

“Today it is likely that there will be a kidnapping attempt on the mayor’s daughter, Chloe Bourgeois. I have informed the police of this matter several times yet they have ignored each tip. I am taking it upon myself to protect Chloe from a dangerous situation. Thank you for giving me more work to do, Oracle out.” 

There. A short message, but one that will hopefully force the police into actually looking into tips or threaten their public image. In most dimensions that Marinette had seen, Chloe being kidnapped today was very much a threat. In one, Marinette had even seen her killed. That dimension was then thrown into chaos as an akumatized mayor destroyed Ladybug and Chat Noir, revealing their identities and taking their lives. 

That would not happen in Marinette’s Here. It hadn’t happened in any of the other Theres but there was always a possibility. That’s why she had become Oracle. To protect her world before she was granted a miraculous, if she even was given one. 

Oracle left the bathroom and quickly stored her backpack in a tree thick with foliage. She pulled out her grappling hook, another gift from Bunnyx from a dimension with more advanced tech, as well as her taser and metal baton that was rather similar to the black cat weapon. 

Oracle exited the tree and shot the grappling hook with the short distance button at the nearest building roof. Another button and she was rapidly rising through the air. She pressed the medium distance button and the hook shot out across the rooftops, catching on a chimney. As she was reeled in across the skies she saluted the two people taking pictures from the ground. Pictures of Oracle were a rare thing so these would certainly cause a stir. 

She continued her mock flight across the city and ended up on top of the Bourgeois’s hotel. Oracle was grateful for the lockpicking skills that Bunnyx had taught her. Sure she wasn’t the most responsible adult, but her lessons always came in handy. Such as now, crouching on a hotel roof trying to open a service door. 

The door finally unlocked and Oracle stepped inside. She hadn’t ever been inside her own dimension’s Le Grande Paris. The carpeting here was red rather than an off white as she had seen before. Praying that Chloe’s room was in the same spot as in other dimensions, Oracle set off. 

She was mindful of the security cameras watching her. She made sure to get to where she believed Chloe’s room was before any security guards. She carefully knocked on the door. 

The door swung open, revealing a distressed Chloe. Oracle had never seen her own Chloe look so terrified. Her signature blue eyeshadow was smudged and mascara had streaked down her face. Red rimmed eyes further indicated that Chloe had been crying. 

“Chloe?” 

“Oracle, what are you doing here? This is ridiculous, utterly-” Chloe gives up and starts sobbing, opening the door to let Oracle in. 

Chloe manages to blubber out, “Did, did you come to protect me?” 

“Yes I did actually. How did you know?” Oracle was rather confused, she had never seen this happen before. But she also wasn’t Oracle in any other dimension. 

“Because of the notes obviously.” At her confused look Chloe continued, “I’ve been getting notes threatening to kidnap me all week. My daddy has been too busy to talk to me lately and the police won’t listen! It is utterly ridiculous!” 

Oracle lets out a swear that would have her maman washing her mouth with soap. “The police knew. I thought that they were just choosing to ignore me because I am a vigilante but you’ve actually told them!” At Chloe’s fearful gaze Oracle decided that it is time to go. 

“Hold on to me.” 

Chloe sputters, “What?” 

“I am going to take you somewhere safe so you don’t get kidnapped. Come on, grab on to me.” 

“What if you’re just trying to kidnap me too.” 

“Why would I? I’m not a criminal.” On the edge of another mental breakdown, Chloe agrees and hugs Oracle tightly. Oracle opens the window and shoots her grappling hook out. It catches and they are both swinging through the air. 

Chloe screams as they plummet but the reeling of the wire just makes them swing like Spider-Man. They are deposited on another roof that has a hatch in it. Oracle collects her grappling hook and pulls open the hatch. “Ready?” 

Chloe nods and descends the ladder. She isn’t sure what she expected but it isn’t this. The lair of Paris’s vigilante looks like the house of some old grandma. Throw pillows are scattered on comfy looking couches and delicate furniture provides a place for Oracle to set down her grappling hook. 

“This is your lair?” Chloe manages to add some fake disgust to her tone even as she surveys the cozy home. 

“Oh, no. This isn’t my lair, I don’t actually have a lair in fact. This is just the home of a woman that I am friends with. She volunteered her home as a safe place for you until your safety is secured at your hotel. That will hopefully be tomorrow. I have already sent the police a video explaining that since they won’t take your safety seriously, I will.” 

Oracle is surprised when she is attacked with her second strong hug of the day. Chloe has thrown herself onto Oracle, who awkwardly returns the hug of her school bully. She whispers, “Thank you Oracle.” 

“Of course Chloe. Now, there is a spare room down the hall on the left. You can stay there tonight and return to your hotel in the morning.” 

Chloe suddenly looks nervous. “Can I, can I have a picture with you? I want to be able to remember who saved me.” 

Oracle hesitates for just a moment before giving in to Chloe’s tear stained face. “Sure, but you know that the mask has to stay on right? And you can’t reveal where you stayed?” 

“I know. I just want a picture.” 

Oracle nods and Chloe pulls out her phone. She wipes her face clean and figures out the best angle. While you can’t see Oracle’s mouth, you can tell that she is smiling by her eyes. “Thank you Oracle.” 

“Anytime Chloe,” Oracle says before climbing the ladder and grappling away. 

Chloe watches with newfound adoration as the vigilante of Paris leaves. Maybe she’ll just keep the picture to herself, her own personal prize. A light blush covers her cheeks as she looks into Oracle’s eyes. Even in a photo, they’re breathtaking.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some general birthday prologue stuff. Also, an early sighting of two characters.

Marinette was quite pleased with the aftermath of her video and securing of Chloe. The media as well as many civilians had had a field day ripping into the police. Hopefully they would begin to take their jobs more seriously, and not just about the minor laws that Officer Raincomprix loved to give tickets over.

To Marinette’s surprise, Chloe hadn’t posted the picture of her and Oracle. Maybe she wanted to keep it to herself and load it over people at a future date. That sounds like Chloe.

And now it was the night of July eighth, the night before Marinette’s thirteenth birthday. She feels way too excited to sleep, so she settles down under her covers and allows herself to slip into the Between.

As always, her mind is suddenly among millions of large stars and floating balls of light flashing with images of her alternates from those universes. However, Marinette has brought her body along this time. It isn’t something that she does often when she isn’t asleep, but it actually allows her to control where she drifts to and lets her manipulate the universes that she enters.

Bunnyx probably won’t be expecting her for another hour or two, so Marinette dives into one of her favorite dimensions. She names them all and this is Rayko. The dimension of Rayko always feels brighter. All dimensions feel different and Rayko is like sitting in a patch of sunlight.

Marinette’s feet hit the ground as she falls into existence out of a portal that looks like swirling stars in the void. This Paris is more charming and carefree than most. Hawkmoth never came to be here, having not collected the butterfly miraculous. Because of this, the Altinette grew up as a completely normal child and became a successful fashion designer.

Marinette pulls out her signature pigtails and lets her hair loose. It will be harder to recognize a young Marinette without them, just in case she gets caught. Better safe than sorry.

Marinette resummons a portal and is teleported back to the Between. She isn’t planning on staying long though. She quickly finds the office of her alternate and teleports in. The walls are a light pink and the furniture is dark but covered in various papers. Taking the opportunity, Marinette begins to shuffle through design papers, admiring them.

Some of them are quite nice. Marinette wonders if stealing designs from your successful alternate self is morally ethical. She finally decides that it isn’t, but she can still use them for inspiration.

Once she has finished drooling over designs, Marinette decides to check up on herself. A brief return to the Inbetween lets her see flashes of her alternate’s surroundings. Thankfully, Marinette recognizes where the Altinette is and teleports to her location.

Marinette sits on a bench. Nearby is Altinette, and her long time boyfriend Luka. Marinette likes Luka well enough, he’s kind and understanding and makes this Altinette happy. That is good enough for her.

Altinette takes a spoonful of ice cream and then frowns. She pulls something small and shiny out of her mouth in confusion as Luka gets down on one knee. Marinette’s breath catches, is he proposing?

Altinette is frozen, a gold ring with a diamond surrounded by sapphires pinched between two fingers.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, from the first moment I met you your heart sing called to me. Will you allow me to continue our melody into a new tune? Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course Luka!” Altinette kisses Luka passionately as he stands and helps her slip the ring on. After cleaning it with a napkin of course.

“Oh my god,” Marinette whispers to herself. “I just saw myself get engaged. I hope my birthday makes me half as happy as seeing that.”

Leaving the two to their celebrations, Marinette steps back into the Between. In the distance she can see the ball of pure white light that is the Rabbit Hole, as Marinette affectionately calls it. As if it senses her attention, Rabbit Hole draws closer. Marinette steps into the familiar light, preparing for Alix and Fluff’s excitement.

Strong arms are suddenly tackling Marinette to the ground. Marinette rolls, using her momentum to end up on top of her stacker. However, Alix as an adult is much more fit and experienced than young and non-superhero Marinette. She squirms her way out after a well placed punch to Marinette’s inner thigh, where a bruise from training lays. 

Alix makes quick work of Marinette, catching the foot she tries to kick with. “Happy birthday mini bug!”

“Ugh, couldn’t you have just greeted me like a normal person?” But Marinette already knows what Alix will say.

“But I’m not a normal person, why would I want to act like something I’m not?” Alix cheerfully responds.

“What is normal anyways? Humans are all different, humans are all the same. You’re like carrots. Speaking of carrots…” Fluff flies to Alix and gives her begging eyes.

Alix rolls her eyes and pulls out a bag of carrots, “Is this enough?”

“Can one ever have enough of anything? I think not, you can always do with more!”

“Well that’s all I’ve got with me.”

“That’s good then,” Fluff cheerfully answers through a mouth full of carrot. 

Alix reveals a small box wrapped crudely cut wrapping paper. “Happy birthday Nette.”

Marinette carefully unwraps the box and opens it, revealing what appears to be a remote car starter. It’s baby blue with two buttons, one labeled panic and the other talk.

“Thanks, but, what exactly is this? I’m assuming it’s not for a car since I can’t drive.”

Alix pulls out a matching device, but with the panic button replaced by listen. “When you press talk it’s like a phone call. Feel free to use it but just know sometimes I won’t be able to pick up because I’ll be working.”

Marinette nods in understanding. It will be nice to have a way to contact Alix if she can’t fall asleep or let her mind fall into the Between.

“Panic is for emergencies only. If you press it you can record a message up to a minute long. If you have time then you can press panic and talk. Then I’ll know it’s serious and pick up right away.”

Marinette goes in for another hug, “Thank you so much Alix!”

Alix ruffles up Marinette’s hair and asks, “So, have you talked to mini me yet?”

“Yeah! Since she transferred into my class a few months ago it got way easier to talk to her. We’re friends now and after I showed her the rollerblading tricks you taught me she got really excited. We might join a junior roller derby team!”

Alix beams, “That’s my girl. Do you want to try some more tricks tonight or focus on endurance?”

“Hmm, maybe a little of both? I really want to be able to do the toe spin you showed me.”

“Sure thing Nette. Let’s start with the one toe one heel spin. Then you can try to do the second foot toe as well. If you can keep your balance the trick is to go faster.”

Marinette pulls her skates and pads out of her bag, they are pink with dark blue flowers. She pulls them on quickly, barely even having to look.

Marinette skates a couple small loops to warm up before stretching out. Alix finally nods in approval and begins to demonstrate. She completes a toe and heel spin to remind Marinette of the form before moving on. Alix does a fast toe spin, lifting her foot at the end and ending in a jump. She then repeats the spin but much slower so Marinette can watch how she pushes her feet and twists.

“No wonder your rink is so popular, you’re a great teacher,” Marinette compliments as she attempts the spin. 

“Thanks mini bug,” Alix offers her a hand. “All superheroes need some source of income because the people only pay in gratitude.”

When Marinette eventually gets the spin right Alix applauds and commands, “Good. Now, again!”

Marinette obeys and is able to get it right about half of the time before Alix stops her. “It’s endurance time! Are you ready for a lap around Rannur?”

“You know it. Which segment are we going to use?” Rannur was a dimension where the most prominent difference to Paris was a small vehicle and pedestrian road around the entire city.

“My favorite, segment 22. That’s the one that’s entirely underground. Now, where did Fluff get off to?” Alix looks around for a flying ball of fuzz.

Marinette bites her lip, “Couldn’t I just bring you into the Between with me instead of going with Bunnyx?”

“Oh no, no, no. Yes, yes, yes you could. But Alix isn’t meant to go into the Between like you and me. She’ll end up as broken as an old clock.” Fluff appears in front of Marinette.

“Oh, I didn’t know that. Is there any way I could bring her safely?” 

Fluff smiles, “If you train it, but the Between isn’t a trained dog and it bites the hand that tries to control it. Maybe if you gave it a treat…” 

“As cryptic as usual. Do you mean give the Between an offering? It’s a void filled with stars and alternate realities, what would it even like?” 

“It likes peace and chaos, balance and disorder. It likes funny little things like you that don’t fit into boxes. Good luck.” 

Alix simply shrugs at Marinette’s silent plea for help. “Fluff, clockwise!” 

“Burrow.” A familiar white circle appears and the two step through. M

The burrow opens up into an empty corner of a locker room. Bunnyx quickly detransforms and pulls on her skates. They pay for the rental fees of two helmets, not having brought their own because of their bulkiness. 

After securing their helmets Marinette and Alix step through the door to segment 22. Tourists walk by on elevated sidewalks, bikes and other wheeled contraptions whiz by in the fast lane, and a few people leisurely roll down the slow skating lane. The whole thing looks like a giant underground tunnel, illuminated only by hundreds of lights in the ceiling 

Alix steps onto the slow skate lane and begins to gain speed. She switches to a backwards skate and waits for Marinette to catch up. Marinette glides forward herself and steps into the fast skate lane. Alix holds up her phone and presses start on a stopwatch app. 

They take off, not a full blown sprint but definitely fast enough to pass the rest of the skaters. Alix flies down the smooth cement, always a little ahead of Marinette.M

After several minutes segment 22 reaches its end and begins rising gently upwards towards the rest of the city. Alix hooks a u-turn and they begin the journey back to the skate rental. Marinette’s heart is pounding but her breathing is even and practiced. It has been awhile since Alix has brought her Rannur and she forgot how exhilarating skating the long stretch of a segment is. 

Nearing the rental place, Marinette switches to the slow lane and rolls to a stop at the cords area. Alix waits at the door, stopping the timer and pulling up her signature goggles. “Good job Nette, you got about forty seconds faster since last time.” 

Marinette catches her breath and removes the helmet, “That felt good. Thanks for taking me. Sadly I’d better have some normal sleep soon or else I’ll be exhausted tomorrow.” 

“No problem baby bug. Go get some sleep for your big day.” 

Marinette returns her helmet and finds her way back to the locker she borrowed. She stores her skates in her bag and waves goodbye to Alix. Her body is then engulfed in glittering space and she disappears. 

Floating in the Between, Marinette follows the pull of her body to her home dimensions. She enters her room and collapses onto her bed. Exhaustion puts Marinette right to sleep and her will keeps her firmly rooted in the right dimension. 

\- 

When she wakes, the first thing Marinette feels is pain. Just laying in bed her muscles are on fire. The second thing she feels is exhaustion. When she brings her body to another dimension, it tends to take away from the time she can sleep. What her parents may believe to be late rising, is actually sleep deprivation. 

Speaking of parents. Marinette eyes her chaise. They always try to surprise her on her birthday, it never works but it’s a tradition. Sure enough, she spots two pairs of feet below the chaise and her papa’s back sticks out above it. 

“Good morning maman, papa.” Marinette smiles as her parents jump in surprise, bumping into each other and falling over. 

“Good morning my darling daughter! Happy birthday!” Her papa finally manages to say after righting the chaise that he tipped over. 

Her maman reveals a beautiful pink cake with blue piping, “Happy birthday sweetie. Now you’re a real teenager!” 

Marinette can’t help but tear up a little, “Thank you so much. Cake for breakfast? I can already tell that is going to be my best birthday yet.” 

“Who knew that all it takes to win over our daughter is some cake for breakfast? Her maman chuckles and cuts her a small piece before setting down the cake. 

That sets the mood for the day. Various small gifts are presented to Marinette from her parents and relatives she barely sees. Finally, the last thing is a small black box from young Alix. Within is a card that states in hot pink letters _Killer Princess Junior Roller Derby._

“Alix found a junior roller derby team! Maman can I go? Please?” Marinette clutches the card, nearly vibrating with excitement. She has wanted to try roller derby for over a year now. 

Marinette’s mother smiles and points to the door, “How about you ask your nonna instead?” 

In the doorway stands Gina Dupain. “Nonna! I didn’t know that you were coming!” 

“Of course my little fairy. I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world. Now, are you ready for our day in Paris?” 

“You know it, but, could you please bring me somewhere specific? One of my friends found a roller derby place and paid for a one month membership.” 

Gina looks slightly disappointed but her eyes light up at the mention of roller derby. “I love roller derby. But aren’t you a bit young to join?” 

“I’m thirteen now and the junior league accepts girls as young as ten. Can we please go?” Marinette hands her grandmother the card and prepares to grab her skates. 

“You know I can’t say no to you. Now go and grab your skates, remember no inline skates!” Gina shouts up the stairs as Marinette rushes to find her older roller skates. 

These were the skates she started off on before using roller blades with old Alix. Marinette carefully ties the laces together for transport and returns downstairs. 

Her nonna is holding a leather jacket that matches her own, minus patches on the back. “Happy birthday my fairy. Now you and I can match as we ride.” 

“Thank you so much nonna! I love it,” Marinette says sincerely and she pulls it on. It’s a perfect fit and great craftsmanship. 

“Come along now, we’ve got places to be. Your parents just received a call that Alix is waiting at the track.” Gina pushes the door open, revealing her motorcycle and a second helmet for Marinette. 

The two fly through the streets of Paris. Upon finding the right address, Marinette immediately jumps off and runs inside. A short girl with bright pink hair greets her and they sign in together. Gina watches in fond admiration as they meet the other girls and begin to skate together. 

By the time practice is over the sky is significantly darker and Marinette is happy but dead tired. Gina’s face softens at the smile on Marinette’s face. “So did you like it?” 

“I _loved_ it. I can’t wait for regular practices to start. Are we going back now?” 

“Yeah, your parents made us a late lunch. I parked in the back.” 

Marinette clambers onto the back of the motorcycle and adjusts her helmet. The engine roars to life and they pull onto the street. 

Marinette relaxes at the familiar feeling. Turning her head, she watches familiar buildings pass her by. As the park comes into view Marinette squints. Could it be? 

Yes. There he is. Master Fu, the Guardian of the Miraculous. But what is he doing here, in the park near her house? 

Another familiar face answers that question. A small stage is set up and a photographer furiously clicks his camera. As Gina slows down for a stop sign Marinette gets a good look at the model. His blond hair is achingly familiar and she would recognize his eyes anywhere. Adrien Agreste has a photoshoot. 

Marinette looks back as a stylist trips on a bump in the stage. Adrien catches her and sets her back on her feet. Master Fu nods approvingly and then they are out of view.M

Marinette is a little unsteady getting off the motorcycle. If Master Fu was considering Adrien this early, then he may be watching her too. Testing to see if she was worthy of a miraculous. 

Marinette’s chest tightens with resolve. She _has_ to get a miraculous. She has to save everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Gina visits a bit more often in my au and has a better relationship with Marinette. 
> 
> Things I researched for this chapter: roller derby rules


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous are handed out and battles are fought. One crucial thing is forgotten.

Summer had come and gone. Marinette hadn’t seen Adrien or Master Fu again, but not for lack of looking. And now it was time to go back to school. More specifically, the year of school when she will most likely meet Alya and Adrien.

She had witnessed this day several times. Sometimes she was late, sometimes she yelled at Adrien, sometimes she split a macaron with Alya. Most of the time, she became Ladybug. Hopefully she would be that lucky today.

Marinette nearly trips on her way out the door. Maybe not the best omen. But she continues on until she can see Françoise Dupont. For probably the first time in her life, Marinette won’t be late to school.

Marinette prepares to cross the street, but before she can, a horn blares and an elderly man is in the way. Without any hesitation, she dives forwards to protect this stranger. Her body hits hard pavement and rolls but it doesn’t hurt too badly.

“Sir, sir are you okay? You almost got hit.” The man turns to look at her and Marinette holds back a gasp. 

“Thank you young lady, that was very brave of you. I am terribly sorry about your macarons.” Master Fu fixes his gaze on her.

Marinette runs on autopilot, “Oh, it’s no trouble. Would you like one?”

He tries one of the non-crushed macarons and smiles, “Delicious.”

“Thank you. I’ve got to be going now. Stay safe!” As Marinette runs off, she can feel the gaze of Master Fu on her back.

 _Did I just get tested for a miraculous?_ Master Fu has never tried to get himself run over as a test before! Is he insane?

Still not paying attention to her surroundings, Marinette bumps into Chloe as she walks into class and to her seat.

“Ugh, watch where you’re going Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe seems distracted because that was way less hostile than usual. No threats or anything. “Adrien will get to sit right in front of me. Dupain-Cheng, move. That’s my seat now.”

“Chloe what are you on about? This has been my seat for years.” Marinette is not sure whether this is really worth the effort, but she’ll stand up for herself anyways.

Chloe flips her hair with a well practiced hand, “But it’s not yours anymore. Move it.”

“How about you move it? There are some empty seats over there waiting for you.” Alya stands in the doorway, dressed in her signature plaid and righteous expression.

Chloe seems stunned into silence. Sabrina tugs on her arm and she is brought back to life. “Come on Sabrina, let’s go.”

A dramatic turn fit for a movie and Chloe dumps herself into a seat on the other side of the room. Alya smirks at her retreating back and walks up the aisle towards Marinette. “What’s her problem? I’m Alya by the way. Aspiring journalist and superhero enthusiast.”

“That’s just how Chloe is, her dad’s the mayor so she thinks she can get away with anything. My name is Marinette. I brought these macarons for the class but only one is left. Split it?” Remembering how successful this was in other dimensions, Marinette eagerly offers the symbol of friendship.

“I’d love to.” 

Marinette attempts to crack the macaron in half but it crumbles in her hands. A cold weight settles in her stomach, this had never gone wrong for any of the other Marinettes.

“That’s okay, I’m sure it tastes just as good in pieces,” Alya takes a bigger piece of the broken macaron. “This tastes great!”

“Thanks, my parents own a bakery near here and they always give me treats for school.” Thank god, the gesture isn’t ruined.

Alya laughs, “Well now I have to be your friend. Who can say no to free treats?”

Marinette can barely focus on the rest of class. She notices that Adrien isn’t there, but isn’t concerned. His father will most likely see reason and let him attend school within the month. Chloe, on the other hand, seems more concerned. Marinette doesn’t notice the lack of noise in her contemplation, but appreciates the silence anyways.

Suddenly the ending bell rings, signifying that school is over. “No homework class,” Ms Bustier calls out after them.

Marinette looks around anxiously. No akuma yet. She is just beginning to think that maybe it won’t happen today when she catches sight of Kim and Ivan. Ivan is blushing red as Kim dances around him, clearly teasing him. Marinette whips around to search the sky for small black butterflies.

And there one was. Marinette breaks into a mad dash home, praying that the ladybug miraculous had been placed in her room. And if it wasn’t given to her, then somebody else who had already found it.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Marinette simply rushes by her mother on her way up the stairs. A loud roar answers in her stead.

Marinette quickly scans her room, looking for any small black boxes. And there one sits, right in the middle of her desk. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Marinette opens the box.

A bright light fills the room and a small red figure slowly exits the box. “Hello,” A squeaky voice greets her. “My name is Tikki and I am the goddess of creation.”

Marinette just continues to stare before realizing that Tikki is waiting for an answer. She plays excited but naive chosen, “This is so cool! What are you?”

“I am a kwami, when you wear these magical earrings-your miraculous-and say a certain phrase you transform into a superhero!”

What would somebody who had never seen a kwami before say? “A superhero? With magical earrings?”

“And a yoyo,” Tikki confirms. “You will have a partner to help you, the holder of the black cat ring. They have the power of destruction called Cataclysm. During battle you can use your power Lucky Charm and my creation will manifest an object that will help you. Your goal is to free the akuma.”

“Question, what is an akuma?”

“A butterfly sent by the holder of the butterfly miraculous. It can use emotions to make people heroes but it has been stolen and is now being used for evil. The butterfly will be inside an object somewhere on the villain, when it breaks you just catch it will your yoyo and it will be purified. You can use your second power after the battle to fix any damage caused, just say Miraculous Ladybug.”

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Just say spots on to transform and spots off to detransform. You will turn back five minutes after you use Lucky Charm so make sure you finish the battle quickly.” Tikki smiles up at Marinette, the embodiment of encouragement.

Praying for a good suit, Marinette finally gets to say, “Spots on.”

Pink light washes over her body as the transformation takes place. As soon as it’s finished, Marinette rushes to a mirror. The suit was unlike any other Marinettes’. The mask was the usual red with black spots, but two antennae extended from the top as well and there were white circles around her eyes. Her hair is braided in the back but ends with her signature pigtails tied by red ribbon. Marinette’s suit is red with more of an orange tint than usual, it is lightly spotted with uneven black spots ringed in white. Black boots that meld with the suit are topped in thin light brown fur. Turning to see her back, there are two black half circles that feel like some kind of light-weight armor. Marinette takes one last glance in the mirror before yoyoing out the window.

The sky is bright and empty, but the city below is in chaos. Cars are flooding the streets and people run in terror. Not watching where she’s going, Marinette crashes into something-some _one_ -as she lands. The person she is currently on top of is dressed in all leather and a bell that rings as they crash into the rooftop. The black cat.

Marinette quickly pulls herself off of him, cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. But that embarrassment is lost as she studies him. Messy blond hair and green eyes. Whatever kwami magic protects his identity snaps and Marinette knows that this is Adrien Agreste, the most common black cat.

“Uh, hello,” He awkwardly starts. “I’m guessing you’re my partner. My name is, um, Chat Noir! What about you?”

Marinette frantically racks her brain for all the types of ladybugs. When she was younger she had taken quite the interest in them after realizing that she may become a ladybug holder. She eventually settles on a type similar in appearance to her costume. “Sorry for the landing, I’m Anatis.”

“Well Anatis, I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“You too, but we should get moving. I can hear the akuma already.”

Adrien, no, Chat Noir, frowns. “What’s an akuma? That big stone thing?” 

“Did you not listen to your kwami explain?” Chat Noir flushes. “An akuma is an evil butterfly sent by the butterfly miraculous that turns people into supervillains. We have to break whatever object it’s in. Now come on, there’s people to be saved.” 

Anatis flings out her yoyo again and grabs Chat Noir’s arm. He yelps in surprise as they shoot across the sky. They land on another rooftop and listen for the roaring of akumatized Ivan. Chat Noir eventually points in one direction, “The stadium. He must be there.” 

A distant shout of “Kim!” confirms that observation. The super duo takes off again, but this time Chat Noir uses his own staff to get there. Landing on the edge of the stadium, Anatis observes Kim being chased down by the akuma and Alya filming from not too far away. 

This is too dangerous. Kim could get crushed from any wrong move, Alya might get in the way of an attack. They could get seriously hurt and Anatis might not be able to bring them back. The world seems to darken at the edges and Anatis doesn’t register Chat Noir leaping away. Too many possibilities, she had to save her classmates and Ivan but what if she made a mistake. 

“Hey, bug lady! Are you going to do something? The world is watching you!” Oh no, she had already wasted too much time. 

Anatis leaped into battle. Seeing Chat Noir about to get squished, she slid neatly under the akuma like Bunnyx had taught her and tied up his legs. It crashed to the turf with a boom. “Don’t you know? Animal cruelty is frowned upon.” 

However, the akuma quickly recovered and stood again. Chat Noir and Anatis were already sprinting away by the time it looked for them. “Okay, I’m going to go in again.” 

Anatis grabs Chat Noir by the tail. “No, with each hit it appears to get stronger. We need to do something else.” 

“Alright, power time. Cataclysm!” 

He moves to touch the goalpost but Anatis grabs his wrist, “We only get one shot with our powers. Honestly, did your kwami tell you nothing?” 

“Well, I was a little overexcited and all he did was try to eat everything.” Chat Noir trails off, looking sheepish. 

“That’s okay. I have something that should help us. Lucky Charm!” Throwing her yoyo towards the sky, Anatis summons the power of creation. It manifests out of a swarm of ladybugs, revealing a scuba diving suit. 

“Um, okay. Very super.” Chat Noir hides a laugh. 

“I need to figure out how to use it. And where the akuma is.” 

“How? There’s nothing on him but stone.” 

“Yes, nothing on him. But there has to be something.” 

“Wait. Look at his right fist,” Chat Noir points. “He never opens it. Could be holding the akuma object?” 

“Yes, of course! Good job Chat Noir. I think I know what to do now. We need to get something in it’s left hand and then have it try to catch the suit in the other so it drops the object. But what to throw…” 

“Throw me, m’lady.” He says it with absolute certainty. 

“M’lady? Also, _what._ ” 

“Throw me, it will want to catch me and then when you come near you can get it’s right hand open.” 

“If you’re sure about this,” Anatis loops her yo-yo around Chat Noir and spins him around before releasing him towards the akuma. 

Chat Noir flies true, and the akuma grabs him. Anatis quickly jumps towards the akuma herself, clutching the suit. “Camera girl! The tap!” 

Alya catches on and the hose fills the suit with water as the akuma grabs Anatis. For a terrifying second, she thinks that it won’t let go and she’ll be squeezed to death. But then his fist opens and Anatis scrambles towards the fallen rock. She crushes it with her foot and the dark butterfly is released. As she watches it flutter away a nagging feeling that she’s forgotten something bothers her. 

“Hey, wonder bug! That was amazing!” Alya is coming closer, still filming. 

Anatis can hear Chat Noir explaining things to Ivan. “It’s Anatis actually. Thank you for your help.” 

Alya is chattering on in the background as Anatis reads the note that was possessed by the akuma. Ivan looks ashamed as she approaches. “It’s perfectly okay to not want to tell someone how you feel. And if you do want to tell her, it’s okay to be scared. You just can’t let that fear weigh you down.” 

“Thanks. I guess I should try to talk to Mylène.” Ivan mumbles, head hung in shame. 

Two sets of beeping ring out. “I guess we’re out of time. Hopefully we’ll meet again soon m’lady.” Chat Noir jokingly winks. 

“Not too soon I hope. But you’re right, it’s time to go. Fist bump?” 

“Fist bump. Pound it!” Chat Noir eagerly knocks his own fist into Anatis’s and calls out the signature phrase that other duos used at the end of battle. Anatis smiles as she swings away, at least some things are predictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write out because it felt like a canon repeat. I had to rewatch Origins Part One because I couldn’t remember some things and that was Not Fun™️. The costume of Anatis is based specifically off of Anatis ocellata, I would draw it if I had any artistic talent but alas, I do not. I feel like this chapter has some rushed writing but I really wanted to get it done and published so I’ll maybe try to fix it later. Sorry if it reads that way.  
> Things I researched for this chapter:  
> What happened in Origins  
> Types of Ladybugs  
> How easy is it to crack a macaron?  
> Macaron vs macaroon


End file.
